


A Late Night Visit To The Labs

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's ready for bed, but Rodney's nowhere to be found - so John finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night Visit To The Labs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> This came to me after reading up on some discussions popkin16 about the dynamics between Sheppard and McKay, and some things that she liked about their relationship, etc. After reading her posts, this popped into my head - and begged to be written.

John sits in his and Rodney's quarters, contemplating the evening - and the lack of Rodney-time he's had as of late.  He saw Rodney earlier that evening when the scientist joined him for dinner in the Mess, but barely talked - Rodney scarfing down his dinner quickly before heading back to the lab with barely a kiss to John's temple before disappearing.  
  
While waiting, John cleans the apartment, cleans his sidearm (something that usually gets Rodney worked up if he does it while Rodney watched), and finally responds to his brother's email, queuing up the message for the next Earth dialout.  Looking up at the clock, he realizes it's near 11pm, and definitely time to get Rodney to bed.  The only thing missing is Rodney.  
  
Lumbering out of the apartment, his boots barely hanging on to his feet since he refuses to tie them, John nods at the two night-patrols that he passes.  He checks Rodney's first lab, then second, finding both empty.  Instead of trying to check each of the myriad of labs left, John picks up a lifesign detector and punches in what he calls the "Easter Egg" code; it's something he and Rodney had developed early on after young Jinto had disappeared.  Wanting to keep that from happening to senior staff, each of the lifesigns detectors was rigged with a special key sequence that would immediately locate senior Atlantis staff, each with a special color.  That John'd later reprogrammed Rodney's color to be orange irritated the scientist, but that was smoothed over with a kiss and a quickie in the back of John's favorite jumper.  
  
Keying in the sequence, John spots Rodney in the stasis lab, no doubt running diagnostics on the chambers that currently hold Carson and a couple of soldiers who had undergone severe kidney damage while on an away mission, and were waiting on transplant organs from Earth.  He hikes up his pants, which keep riding low on his hips, and heads down to the stasis lab, finding Rodney leaning over a console.  
  
"McKay?" he drawls out as he saunters into the room, Rodney looking up a second later.  
  
"Is it..." Rodney manages, then punches up the time on the console.  Shrugging his shoulders, he says, "Time flies..."  
  
"Yeah, well," John starts, leaning in for a quick kiss, "'s time for _you_ to get your ass to bed."  
  
"Just a couple more minutes?" Rodney pleads.  "I just need to run a few last diagnostics..."  
  
Instead of responding, John walks up behind Rodney and puts his hands on the scientist's hips, then gently grinds into Rodney's backside - his cock rapidly going from the half hard he's carried around all evening to thick and throbbing.  "Oh, _hello_ ," Rodney says, turning his torso to lean into John, letting John's tongue gain entrance to his mouth.  He groans as John grinds into his ass once more, then raises a hand to pinch Rodney's right nipple between two fingers.  Rodney finally turns around, facing John, letting his hands run over John's body as John greedily plunders his mouth.  
  
When the two finally break, Rodney catches his breath, saying, "Guess we should head back to-"  
  
"Change of plans," John says with a dirty grin.  Before Rodney can even raise an eyebrow, John's hands are at Rodney's pants, undoing the buttons on the BDUs in one stroke, then pushing Rodney's pants and underwear down a second later, letting them puddle at the scientist's feet.  Rodney looks down at his pants, then back up at John, who unbuttons his own pants, pulling his thick cock out into the air.  "Get me wet," he says, putting his hands on Rodney's shoulders and guiding the man down to his knees.  
  
"What - _here_?" Rodney protests.  
  
"We're the only ones here, McKay," John says as he wraps a hand around his cock and balls, batting his thick member against McKay's cheek until Rodney opens his mouth, licking at the head.  
  
"Yeah, but," Rodney protests as he rocks back on his knees, then looks around, gesturing at the three men that currently occupy the stasis chambers.  "Carson?  Sergeant Kwon?  Corporal O'Hannan?"  
  
Smirking, John retorts, "It's _hardly_ a live crowd, Rodney," then guides his cock back to Rodney's awaiting mouth.  "Then again, I've always wanted to fuck that tight little ass of yours in front of an audience."  
  
Rodney groans again, John watching as Rodney lowers a hand to his own dick, stroking out a few drops of precome.  "Fuck, I love watching your cock leak," John says as he thrusts his cock in and out of Rodney's mouth.  "Get some and finger your ass with it for me.  Get your hole ready for my cock."  
  
Leaning back, Rodney lets up from John's cock as he collects the precome on his fingers, then, still on his knees, reaches an arm back and puts the fingers at his entrance, sucking in a breath when one breaches his hole.  John puts his cock at Rodney's mouth, pushing against Rodney's tongue and making the man deepthroat him, wetting his entire shaft.  
  
"Now get up," John says, Rodney obediently obeying a beat later.  John turns him around, pushing Rodney's head down, forcing the man to bend at the waist over the Ancient console.  "You ready for my cock?" he asks, the head of his dick teasing at Rodney's entrance.  
  
"Fuck me, John," Rodney says, pushing back against his lover.  John teases Rodney, leaning back to counter Rodney's movement, and keeps his cock just between Rodney's cheeks, sliding up and down.  
  
"How bad do you want it?" John asks, sucking in a breath as the sensitive head rubs against Rodney's perineum.  
  
He feels Rodney tremble against him, the scientist's legs obviously unsteady with pent-up want.  "C'mon Sheppard, fuck my ass."  
  
"Yeah," John says, hearing the pleading tone in Rodney's voice, knowing the man is ready.  He pushes the head of his cock to Rodney's hole, sucking in a breath between his teeth and pushing in gently.  Rodney hisses at the breach and tries to raise up, John's strong arm holding him down.  "You want it all?" John asks.  
  
In turn, Rodney pushes back, forcing more of John's cock into him.  It's been a few days since he's fucked Rodney, and he can tell by the tightness of Rodney's passage.  He leans up, letting a gob of spit fall from his lips and down onto his cock before pushing again, Rodney taking all nine inches and wanting more.  
  
John thrusts in and out of Rodney, watching as his pelvis touches Rodney's heart-shaped ass and the ripples it sends through the man with every contact.  Rodney's moaning, and John knows the man is matching him stroke for stroke, hand thrusting furiously below the console, sometimes venturing back to squeeze John's balls, causing John himself to hiss.    
  
He can tell when Rodney's close, because Rodney abandons John's balls and focuses solely on his own cock as his moans get louder and louder.  John feels Rodney's passage tighten, so he leans down, covering Rodney's body with his own as he lets his hands start to roam, pinching Rodney's nipples through the man's shirt or making Rodney suck on his fingers as he leaves little bite marks on Rodney's back.    
  
A few more thrusts, and John knows that he's close.  "Fuck, McKay," he groans, and that's when he feels it.  Rodney lets out a room-filling moan, and his ass tightens its grip around John's cock, so John speeds up, leaning up from Rodney's back and increases both his speed and force of his trust, Rodney's ass gripping him tightly as the man orgasms.  John pulls at Rodney's shirt, grabbing a fistful of material in his hand as he thrusts one last time, spilling over into a powerful orgasm, as time seems to stand still.  
  
His legs go a bit wobbly as John continues thrusting, sending spurt after spurt of his seed deep into Rodney's ass, grunting with each gush.  When he's finally spent, he lets go of Rodney's shirt and pulls out, leaning down to rest on Rodney's back.  
  
The pair stay that way, panting heavily, until they catch their breath.  John finally leans up, tucking his spent cock back into his pants as Rodney uses his arms to push up from the console.  "Fuck," he says, not even bothering to try and pull up his pants.  "How the hell am I supposed to walk back to our quarters after _that_?" he jokingly complains.  After a beat, he finally reaches down and grabs his boxers and pants, pulling them back up, buttoning his BDUs with slightly trembling fingers.  
  
John leans in and drops a kiss on Rodney's nose, draping an arm over each of Rodney's shoulders.  "Who said anything about going to our quarters?"   
  
At Rodney's confused look, John says, "I think we should go to the Mess first.  That way you can get a snack."  
  
Rodney cocks his head, then breaks their embrace as he starts for the doorway, John a step behind him.  "I'm not really that hungry," he offers.  
  
"Yeah, but you're gonna need your strength for when we get back to our quarters, and I fuck you through the mattress," John replies.  
  
Rodney just whimpers, then turns towards the mess hall.


End file.
